The invention relates generally to leg restraint irons. In particular, the invention is related to a retractable leg restraint device which is controlled by a remote control. Leg irons are commonly known in the art and are often used by police and other authorities to restrain prisoners or inmates so that the prisoner or inmate is restricted from running or escaping. However, existing leg irons are limited in that the chain or wire connecting the cuffs have a fixed length. The length of this chain or wire has to be long enough to permit the prisoner to walk. However, this length also allows prisoners to escape as the movement of their legs is only partially restricted. A retractable leg iron which can be controlled by remote control solves this problem by making the length of the chain or cable adjustable so that the leg irons can have a sufficient length for movement when the prisoner is being transported but can actively be shortened for transport to prevent incidents or should the prisoner attempt to escape or need to be controlled.